(Morganville Vampires) The End is the Beginiing
by The Jaded Leopard
Summary: Claire didn't wake up as a human, after killed by Magnus. She became something new, and no one knows what. When shane sees her as a monster of the night or so he says, he can't look at her. Micheal and Eve are haveing problems, and Amelia wants to know who helped Claire to be what she is. She won't have to wait long because he is comeing to Morganville. (Claire x Myrnin)
1. The Fairy Tail Ends

Claire's POV

I was different. I could feel it in my bones. I was hungry, always hungry. Why, why did I have to become this! I didn't know coming back to live would be like this. It was a tingling feeling that went to my toes and back. I didn't like it, so I went to a special place in the glass house. Somewhere I can be left alone and not be bothered. My place was the hidden room in the glass house.

After I found away to save everyone in the pool, I ran. No one knows where I am. I was different I know that. I could go past the security systems that Myrnin put in place with Frank's brain. I could walk in the sun and not burn. I can compel people to do my bidding. I can walk around with a wooden stack in my heart for an hour before I feel like taking a really long nap. I could go days without drinking blood, and a bag of blood can lasts me two days at most. I don't know what to do.

So I left the glass house and when I remembered that I was hiding, I was in Myrnin's Lab rocking to a lullaby in my head trying to block out the tingling feeling. I don't know what it is, but all I know is that solitary is making it worse because when I'm all alone it is the only thing I can think about. I was trying so hard that I didn't hear the voices coming from the door that leads to Amelia's little office. I didn't even hear the door open and people walking down the stairs.

"CLAIRE!" I hear it before I saw who yelled my name. I look up to see Myrnin, Amelia, and Oliver. I start to shake as I smile and whisper out, "Hi." I smiled wider as I see Amelia and Oliver showing surprised faces."You know that security system is horrible. I've been outside of Morganville about five times already, and I've been stealing blood bags from the blood bank. I thought it would be harder, but the blood banks outside Morganville aren't as heavily guarded."

"Claire, are you, okay?" Myrnin comes over to me and starts to look me over inch by inch. He looked like he was having trouble seeing me in front of him, like I was a dream. "Peachy, besides the incontrollable shivers and the damn tingling that won't go away. Did you know that A positive blood tastes sweeter than B positive for some reason? I've tried O positive and it tastes sweet, but not too sweet. I guess I favor O positive if that is possible, I mean it isn't rare or anything just really good. Do smell that it smells like cookies." I start babble. I had no one to talk to and it was hard. It was really hard to learn all this stuff by myself.

"Claire, are you a vampire?" I look to Oliver to see confusion on all of their faces. I look real closely. I forgot to tell them before I disappeared that I was a vampire. They must of thought I was dead for the past two months.

"You're all idiots. Do you not see my eyes they have red swirled in them, and that's not all can you do this?" I asked as I shifted my eyes so they go into cat slits. I watch as Oliver and Amelia jump. Myrnin looked fascinated that I could do that. I shifted them back to normal. "They don't always do that; I can change them to and foe. It's like a switch almost a really soft switch that all I have to do is touch it, and I'm guess don't from the reaction that your eyes don't do that."

"What else can you do Claire?" Amelia asks. I look at her again. I liked how she can be clam at a time like this, where I was freaking out for two months, and am still freaking out.

"Promise not to use me as a lab experiment?" I say, I didn't want them to used my malfunctions to their advantage.

"Promise, dear Claire. I won't put you trough any more trouble." Myrnin smiles at me. For some reason I trust him on this, and know that Amelia won't go against him in this.

"Okay, well where do I start. I can walk in the sun without burning, I'm not as allergic to silver as you, I can walk around for an hour with a wooden stake in my heart without the urge to sleep, the eye thing, compelling people to do stuff, oh, and I can go without blood for about a day maybe two without the urge to get some blood to drink. Wow that's a lot now that I think about it. Also my hair is a shape or two darker, and my eyes have a more vivid blue with the red swirls."

I look up to see Amelia looking ill and Oliver looking impressed. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Myrnin. I smile at him silently thanking him.

"It's like she is a completely different species of vampire altogether. What happened to you Claire, why are you so-"

"Hey, the tingling stopped. I wonder why?" I smile at my hand and make my eyes cat slits as I look at them again. I don't normally do this, but I was so excited that I forgot I was with company. I turn my eyes back and look at Amelia," Sorry, I was just trying to make them stop for days now, and they just stopped. I didn't mean to cut you off, sorry. My attention span has been divided for days; I haven't slept in a week." I laugh as I scratched the back of my head.

"It's okay…for now. The tingling that you have been feeling was the need to be near your own kind. It goes away after you find your own kind. No one knows why we have this feeling. Now what I was saying is, why are you so different from all the rest of vampire kind?"

"Do you think it maybe because I'm like this is because of the ritual the other vampire told me I had to do to live for another day? He was very kind." I turn my head to the side to look at her better.


	2. The Wait for Michael Ends

_Recap: Claire's back after 2 months of being a vampire, and see is completely different from everyone else. A new species of vampire, and she isn't the only one…._

_Jaded Leopard (Leo for short) here, and I thank you for reading this. Also **UPDATES FOR WHEN NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING OUT ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE! JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW! **I'm also trying something new. BLOOPERS! This one may not be that funny but… it's somethin' new. If you don't like it don't read it, it's almost like the credits, some people watch them other don't. Right Claire._

_Claire: I can't believe you put that there Amelia is going to kill you._

_He he…he…he. Gotta go bye._

Claire's POV

I watch as they talked "privately" in Amelia's office on top of the stairs. I look down and see my feet are black with dirt. I was starting to shiver again. I need a shower, I couldn't shower at the Glass House because they would have had heard me, and I didn't have money to rent a hotel room or even a motel. I go over to the lab tables opposite of me and open the door under.

I slowly open it and as I suspected piles of papers fall out, but not Myrnin's. I had collected every piece of scientific data, and memories I shared with him. I pull out a leather covered book and open it. The first page was of Myrnin in his bunny slippers. I love those bunny slippers. I turn the page and see me in a Lab coat taking a picture of myself and Myrnin as he looked up surprised.

I close the book fast. I wasn't ready to look in my past. It was still raw as a fresh killed steak. I turn and headed to Myrnin's room. I open the door and see the floor covered in black stains. I remember when I made my first stain. It was a dark black with a red tint. I was always going to be right there in my mind's eye. I will always see what I did every morning as I wake up, when I look to the evening sky, and it will be the last thing I will see as I close my eyes to fall into the black abyss I call sleep. I don't have dreams anymore, just nightmares.

I looked at my hands and saw the blood of the dead man in front of me. He was ripped apart like some animal from a horror film came to life just to rip him apart piece by piece, limb by limb, hair by hair. The pity in Sebastian's eyes was for what I done, and what I was now feeling. I became the thing that haunted Morganville's dreams. A true vampire. A vampire, one that had no control over her limbs, one who blacked out for 3 days at a time until he came. Sebastian held a hand for me to grab a hold of.

Sebastian told me that I would stop blacking out if I learned what I was, how to use my …abilities, and to stop suppressing what I was my animal side wouldn't have to suppress my rational mind. My once innocent mind, which knew nothing of the horrors of what has happened in the past year or so, now corrupted with the stains of the screams of many nights of re-living my worst sin or says Sebastian.

I looked in the mirror above the sink and start getting tears in my eyes. I was blue. My eye lids were a purple, my lips and nails blue. I hurt why does it hurts. Sebastian said it wouldn't hurt anymore. He was a liar. He said after I …no I don't want to think about it now. I fell backwards on to the floor and curled my knees to my chest, and silently cried as I listen to Myrnin and the others.

"Amelia, look at me I don't think this is what you think it is. It can't be it's been almost a thousand years!" Myrnin laughed and moved from foot to foot in a nervous jester.

"Yes I know, Myrnin. I was the one who found the records, remember? My only real concern it how it happened to CLAIRE?! I mean it couldn't have happened to anyone better. She can still walk in the sun and go without blood for longer periods of time."

"Amelia, stop trying to see the…brighter side? Of things. We all know what she is and how much it is a curse from that ridiculous diary."

"But even you say it is ridiculous, Oliver. We need to see how this goes, and if it gets out of hand…"

"AMELIA YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT. THIS IS CLAIRE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Myrnin yelled, and stopped the pacing he started a few minutes before.

"That is exactly why I said it."

"What you are saying is we kill Claire if she doesn't…I don't think I can go with that Amelia. I know why and I agree completely, but I don't think any of us can do it…I can say this right now I would have to leave this place if I were made to do what you are saying."

"What are you saying, Oliver?"

"I'm sure you noticed to, Amelia. The towns' humans are…antsy. Ever since Claire disappeared 2 months ago, they have been looking at us like we aren't just monsters but…traitors. I think that they think we killed Claire. I will not stay to be killed by your pet humans. I'm going to call Morley, have a good day!" Oliver snarled the last piece of speak like it took him years to write and it was still not right after 20 years.

"Why the hell are you calling Morley?" Myrnin asks bouncing on the toes of his feet.

"Do I really need to explain you simpleton?"

"Yes."

"He has no attachment, and he lives far away, so no one can get to him to try to kill him, like a certain low life we all know."

"…..Repeat that once more, I don't understand it from 'has no' part, I had an itch."

"I'm going to kill you." Oliver growled out and I heard a snap, then some more snapping sounds and it fell silent.

I uncurl and walk slowly up the stairs, and what felt like an eternity later I opened the door. Myrnin was sitting crossed legged on Amelia's desk that was surrounded by books.

"Did you hear anything that we said Claire?" Amelia looked at me with her powerful grey eyes.

For some odd reason the felt like they held less power than they had before, and about a ton less the power then Sebastian's eyes. His eyes were like deep pools of the everlasting fountain of youth. Amelia's grey ones made me want to itch my shoulder and go get something to eat. That reminds me….

I am starved. I needed to eat, and I ran out of blood. I can't break into the blood bank… they like to keep count.

"No….my hearing goes on and off sometimes…" I lied. I'm a liar just like Sebastian. Maybe Basie can come get me…all I have to do is call him…

"Can you tell me anything about the man who did this to you?" Amelia looks into my eyes trying to make me summit.

For like the millionth time I followed my gut on this one, "No… he knocked me out and it went by so fast…He didn't stay for me to wake up. He did, though, have green eyes. Green with a muddy brown running threw them, and b-blond hair, the kind that almost looks brown."

I look at the ground and waited for them to led me to the lad again but instead the led me threw the school. We came to the common area, and I saw him. Michael.

I gasp and step back. Nonononononononononono. I can't be here I'm dead if they see me like this they'll run like how everyone Sebastian walked by ran.

"Michael, you can take Claire home now I will see you, both, tomorrow night." Amelia says turning and leaving with Myrnin. Myrnin gives me a smile before leaving , and I am glad at least I have one person I can always count on.

Now all alone with Michael, I look at his face to see if was buffy and swollen, smeared red. He was crying. "Mic-" I was cut off by his hug.

"Let's go home Claire Bear."

_Preview:_

"_Michael… how has Shane been?"_

"_Not so good, C."_

"_How bad?"_

"_Really bad, and with what's going on between me and Eve…and you being…"_

"_It's going to get worse isn't?"_

"_Yeah…."_

"_I'm going to go call someone you stay here."_

"_Who?"_

"_No one you know."_

**Bloopers**

**Claire: I fell backwards on the ground and-**

**Myrnin: Claire where is my undergarments?**

**Claire: Myrnin I'm a little busy right now in the middle of the story…**

**Myrnin: Yes, yes I know now where are they.**

**Claire: I don't know…**

**Myrnin: But you washed them….**

**Claire:I didn't do it by choice ... don't give me those eyes….**

**Amelia: Myrnin... I borrowed your under cloth. Here.**

**Oliver: … I thought that was yours.**

**Amelia: I borrow Myrinin's all the time. Why do you like them?**

**Director Leo:...**


	3. The Broken Heart never Ends

_Recap: Claire is back and is a super duper vamp thingy. Amelia, Oliver, and Myrnin have an idea what she is. Michael is now in the game and who the hell is Sebastian!?_

* * *

**Hello everyone. So it's me Director Leo. So I got a review asking who Basie was. Sebastian tell them!**

**Sebastian: You got to be kidding me I'm not even in this chapter!**

**Director Leo: Your voice is.**

**Sebastian: So.**

**Director Leo: Just do it you fountain.**

**Sebastian: Basie is my nickname. There I did it! AND I'M STILL MADE ABOUT YOU CALLING MY EYES A FOUNTAIN SO STOP TEASING ME!**

**Director Leo: Not a chance. Now Claire, my star blooper, to the production.**

**Claire: Are you saying I mess up a lot!?**

* * *

Michael was driving us home; I had a foreboding feeling in my stomach. I mean I never had such a feeling even with Sebastian next to me. I look over to Michael and see he has a weird look on his face, and not just one of those I-feel-sick-to-my-stomach look, it was more of a this-is-hell-can-I-please-go-home look. He never gets that look. The only time I ever saw that look on his face was when he hurt Eve.

"Michael… how has Shane been?" I ask and see him flinch. If something has gone wrong I could never forgive myself. Maybe I should have come back. I mean, after everything that happened I should have said hi to them, but I didn't know how. I was different, and I had no idea what they would say after seeing me as what I was, what I AM. So I thought if I think of myself different what will they see, and that was when I ran.

"Not so good, C."

"How bad?"

"Really bad, and with what's going on in between me and Eve…and you being…"

"Yeah me being a super vamp. What's going on between you and Eve? Adam?" I ask looking out the window.

"Ha ha very funny, Claire. It's not Adam, it's everything. Eve gave me my ring back saying she can't marry me, Saying I'm just Amelia's toy, listening and hanging on to every word Amelia says. I thought we got over this, and now we are fighting over it again. I can't lose her Claire. I can't." I look back over to my friend and see his face is covered in red. So he has been crying over this. My poor Michael. The person who was like my brother has been crying over my best friend. How was I supposed to handle this?

"You won't lose her. Nothing can pull you guys apart." I say thinking about every kiss I've seen them share. They were like PB and J, they were perfect for each other, even if I hate PB and Js personally, and they just stuck together too. Never letting go even in the hardest time, they were the most admired couple in Morganville.

"That is the thing Claire. This might do it. Eve moved out, and I can't follower her. Shane is even worse grieving over you."

"What do you mean you can't follow the love of your life?" I look out the window once more watching as the houses moved past us one by one, and smearing together again to form a smug line.

"I can't leave Glass House. It has been in my family for generations, and someone has to take care of it. If not me, who? Shane, I say this with the most love, couldn't handle the pressure. He would turn it into a frat house. Amelia will probably say no to selling it because she wants the last descendent of Sam to hold the Glass House."

"Who said anything about moving out? Who said you had to sell if? What I'm saying is to follow her and have the house babysat, AND IF you decide to move out, and in with Eve, you can give the deed over to me. I would take care of it and Amelia would approve. I'm one of the most responsible people she or YOU know. Not even Eve is as good as me."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway are we there yet?"

"And there it is!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Michael!"

I look over at him about to strangle him when the dull tingling feeling went away. I look at my hands and smile in victory, but it doesn't explain why I was feeling it, when Michael never did when he was turned. What if he did have them?

Then I remember what he said about Shane, and I start feeling guilty. He I was, talking happily with Michael when I should be worried about Shane, and what Michael said about Shane.

"Michael,….is Shane okay?"

"Does a heart beat when broken?"

"….I don't know…"

"Exactly. I have no idea what is going on with him. He wears a mask every day. Never saying more than a sentence a day, it's like he is a ghost Claire. I have never seen this before. It scares me Claire."

I look at Michael searching for an answer he doesn't have. An unspoken question lingers in the air and neither of us wanted to answer it. Was I the reason for the broken Shane? In my mind yes I was. He loved me, loves me, and I walked away selfishly. Yes I didn't want to hurt him. I mean look at what I did to the poor man that I killed before Sebastian's eyes! I killed him in an ugly blackout. That man, who I still to this day have no idea what his name was, could have been Shane. In my thinking he was better off without me, then with me staying with him…Well I did hide in the walls…but the room was sound proof.

"It's going to get worse isn't?" I look over to my window to see that that we were there. I don't move as I watch Michael in the reflection.

"Yeah…."

I wanted to cry. I was going to cause people pain, being here. Way was I even here? I should be with Sebastian, learning everything I can. Not here causing more trouble. I cause pain.

* * *

Michael stops the car, and pulls us into the drive way.I watch as he unbuckles, and gets out. He walks around his SUV, and opens my door. I unbuckle and get out and follow him to the door. As he opens the door, and I start to panic. I look up and see his eyes full of sympathy. I back away and sit on the stoop, looking up at the stars in the midnight black sky.

Michael goes inside and closes the door, allowing me to have some alone time, to gather my thoughts before facing Shane.

"Eve…what are you doing here?" I over hear Michael inside the house.

"I came to get my stuff."

"Oh…..Claire is outside."

Then I turn around and watch as Eve opens the door. She sees me and I see her. Her face painted in rice powder and eyeliner under and around her eyes, and blood red lips, was all I need to see to jump into her open arms as she cried. She started to stroke my hair as she cried into my shoulder.

"E-eve, I g-g-g-g-got to call s-someone. S-s-s-stay here."

"W-who, and w-w-w-why now?!" Eve says holding on to me harder.

"No one you know." I smile and wiggle out of her arms and close the door in her face leaning against it so she can't get out. The knob jiggles a little bit, then stops. I flip open the phone that was on low battery.

The phone rings once, then it was answered. "Claire! Where the hell are you I have been looking everywhere!"

"B-Basie! Come and get me p-p-please! Am in Morganville! I want to come home!" I yell, and then the line goes dead. A long beep fills the silence, and then nothing. I know he will come and get me, if he was looking for me this whole time.I look down at before a door slams.

I look up and see Shane's car. Nononononono. Not now I was turning to open the door when, "CLAIRE?!"

* * *

_Preview:_

"_CLAIRE!"_

"_NO! Michael stop!"_

"_Shane let go!"_

"_EVE!"_

"_SHANE STOP IT!"_

"_No way can't she be. I have been grieving, and she was this...NONONONO!"_

* * *

**BLOOPERS**

**Claire: Michael.**

**Michael: Hehe stop it! Eve! HEHE!**

**Claire: Michael!**

**Eve: Do you like that baby? How about this?**

**Director Leo: MICHAEL!**

**Michael: Yes.**

**Director Leo: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!**

**Michael: Nothing just doing what you said.**

**Director Leo: I DIDN'T SAY **_**THIS**_**!**

**Eve: What's wrong with it?**

**Director Leo: Everything! Way the hell is there a rooster, and why is Shane naked!**

**Eve and Michael: Well you see-**

**Director Leo: DON'T want to know!**

**Michael: You asked though…**

**Director Leo: I asked for you to get in costume for a dress rehearsal, not this!**

**Eve: Told you, that we should have had Claire in a bikini.**

**Director Leo: IN MY OFFICE MICHAEL!**

**Michael: WHY ME!**

**Director Leo: I asked YOU.**

**Claire: Tried to warn you.**

**Director Leo: MOVE!**

**Michael: But Oliver is in there…**

**Director Leo: GO.**

**Michael: *shiver***

**After writing this story i started to think. Should Claire end up with Sebastian, or Myrnin. So if you have any idea, go to my profile and vote! If you want to wait fot more information on Sebastian here it is.**

**He is a bad boy.**

**He is manipulative.**

**He will save Claire at any cost.**

**If you want more Information on him PM me. Like NOW.**


	4. NOTICE! NEED TO READ!

NO MORE!

* * *

Yes it is I, Director Leo! Soooooooooooo~ i have been looking at the status of this story and decided to stop writing it! I am not getting and new reviews and the progress of this story has stopped, BUT if too many people flood my PM and Review yelling for more there is a HUGE possiblitiy i will continue it, but i will only do so if i get to amny complaints so Everyone say good bye!

Myrnin: WHY! I DID NOTHING WRONG!

Oliver: finally i was getting bored *sniff*

Amelia: Claire don't cry i'm sure someone will PM Director!

Claire: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~

Micheal: Don't cry so hard Claire!

Eve: Shut up Micheal i am still mad at you!

Micheal: WE WERE JUST CUDDLING!


	5. WE ARE BACK!

BACK ON!

* * *

**Yes, i didn't know what people thought of this and it was a pile of no good thoughs put on paper, BUT i have reveiwers who want this story to go ON! And if i don't i think i'll be onn the news tomorrow, "Yes a woman was found in her bed, cut to pieces with a chain saw". *shiver* So the next chapter will be around June 7, because i have other stories to update before, sorry viewers, but they need to be updated...or i WILL be on the news. SO! BYE BYE!**

**Myrnin: WE AREN"T OF A JOB!**

**CLaire: Thank god! i swear she was favoring those Fairy Tail people.**

**Amelia: She does. She has 3 productions for Fairy Tail.**

**Oliver: Amelia...you made her cry.**

**Claire: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amelia: ...Sorry.**

**Michael: So Eve is still mad at me...**

**Eve: DAMN STRAIGHT!**


End file.
